


La rencontre

by AnnLiz



Series: Aimiya forever [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLiz/pseuds/AnnLiz
Summary: Nino et Aiba... Leur rencontre à la Johnny's selon mon imagination.(Their first meeting as I imagine it)
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Aimiya forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour...  
> C'est la première fois que je poste ici et j'espère que malgré le fait que cette histoire soit écrite en français vous oserez la lire.

#  **La Rencontre**

##  _Aimiya forever partie 1_

###  **Nino**

####  _15 août 1996_

Dans 4 jours, cela ferait 2 mois que je serais entré à la Johnnys, et je me demandais encore pourquoi j’avais accepté. Je ne me sentais absolument pas à ma place au milieu de ces garçons. D’abord, j’étais plus grand que la plupart de ceux de mon âge. Ensuite, je ne m’intéressais ni à la danse, ni à la comédie. A la musique éventuellement, mais les activités proposées autour de cette branche était assez réduite en dehors du chant et je préférais plus que tout jouer d’un instrument. Aujourd’hui, nous avions cours de danse et comme toujours j’allais essayer de faire oublier ma grande taille en ne dansant ni trop mal, ni trop bien pour ne pas me faire trop remarquer ni par notre entraineur, ni par mes camarades. J’étais le plus grand des 13 ans, j’étais même plus grand que certains des plus âgés du groupe et ces derniers avaient tendance à changer de classes.

Nous étions une trentaine de garçons de 12 à 15 ans dans notre classe. Si je devais nous donner un point commun, je dirais que nous étions tous dans la catégorie début d’adolescence. Nous étions au tous au collège et aucun de nous n’avait encore commencer à montrer des signes de mue ou d’accroissement exponentiel de notre taux hormonal. Depuis mon arrivée, si j’avais pu constater qu’un ou deux étudiants présentaient ces signes, ils avaient été transférés à la fin de la leçon.

J’étais dans notre salle de répétition, blotti dans un renfoncement de fenêtre et regardant la foule de mes camarades s’amuser. Tout comme à l’école, il y avait des groupes : « les intellos » les meilleurs de la classe, ceux qui étaient montrés en exemple par nos entraineurs ; « les graines de stars » ceux qui avaient un petit quelques choses en plus et qui faisaient qu’ils étaient johnnys déjà maintenant ; « les rebelles » faisant généralement partie des plus âgés, ils étaient reconnaissables à leurs coupes décolorées et aux piercings qui commençaient à décorer leurs oreilles. Il y avait aussi des groupes qui s’étaient formés parce qu’ils venaient des mêmes écoles ou qui avaient les mêmes hobbies. Je n’étais personne ici ou plutôt juste un parmi le reste de la classe. J’aurais sans doute pu essayer de rejoindre l’un des groupes mais cela me rendait mal à l’aise.

A l’école, je faisais partie de l’équipe de baseball et grâce à ça je ne faisais pas partie du groupe des loosers parce que, sans me vanter, je n’étais pas mauvais. En même temps, j’avais tout fait pour y arriver, et je m’entrainais dès que je le pouvais. Pour cela, appartenir à la Johnny’s était bénéfique, car en plus de la danse, on nous donnait un programme d’entrainement spécifique à chacun de nous, en vue de développer au mieux nos capacités physiques personnelles. Grâce à mon entrainement personnel, je gagnais en endurance et en force et j’espérais après les vacances d’été pouvoir intégrer l’équipe du collège en tant que lanceur pour remplacer mon senpai qui quittait l’équipe pour se préparer aux examens du lycée.

Cette pensée me ramène au présent et à mes camarades de groupe ici dans le studio. Comme au collège, les derniers troisièmes années vont changer de groupe à la rentrée, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons. Aujourd’hui, à moins d’être sur scène, comme un certain junior mythique, il est obligatoire pour les juniors d’entrer au lycée. Echouer est un motif de renvoi, comme un certain nombre d’autres actions : fumer, boire de l’alcool, commettre un crime en général.

« Bonjour ! »

Notre professeur de danse vient de pénétrer dans la salle.

Immédiatement la star du groupe se positionne face à lui au premier rang. Il est presque en position pour notre premier enchainement. Il y a des rumeurs folles autour de ce gamin au sourire tordu. Il n’aurait pas eu à passer l’audition car Johnny-san lui-même l’aurait recruté en appelant chez lui.

Autour de lui tourne un petit groupe d’admirateur qui semble toujours prêt à l’encenser. Il n’est pas un bien meilleur danseur que moi ; cependant il dégage une aura, une assurance, qui m’a fait le repousser quand, à mon arrivée, il a essayé de m’accueillir.

Repoussant mes souvenirs, je rejoins les autres apprentis et m’installe vers les derniers rangs pour me mêler aux plus grands d’entre nous.

« Aiba-kun, viens nous rejoindre ! »

Aux mots de Yamamoto-sensei, un adolescent dégingandé entre à son tour dans la salle. Il est immense et nouveau visiblement : Il porte comme nous tous un T-shirt blanc et un legging noir mais sur ses épaules reposent une serviette où se détachent en lettres noirs ‘I love Chiba’, un cœur rouge à la place du point du ‘i’.

« Voici, votre nouveau camarade, Aiba Masaki. Aiba-kun, tu veux dire quelques mots pour te présenter. »

Le nouveau scanna la classe devant lui d’un regard accompagné d’un sourire éblouissant. Puis j’ai l’impression que son regard revient sur moi et s’arrête, son sourire grandissant encore alors que je ne croyais pas cela possible.

« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Aiba Masaki. J’ai 13 ans et demie et je suis en 2ème année de collège. J’aime les animaux, ma ville natale : Chiba. Je suis ici parce que je rêve de jouer au basket avec les SMAP. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! »

Qu’est-ce que c’était que cet énergumène. J’avais souvent l’impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, mais lui c’était carrément un alien ! D’ailleurs une partie du groupe c’était mis à ricaner en entendant sa dernière phrase. Lui, continuait de me fixer et je me demandais pourquoi. Quand l’enseignant l’envoya nous rejoindre, il posa sa serviette et son sac contre un mur près de ma fenêtre et me rejoignit.

« Salut ! Je suis Masaki, et toi ? »

« Nino. Mais, tais-toi. La leçon commence, et tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle pour la danse. »

Comme pour confirmer mes parole, Yamamoto-sensei ferme le cahier de présence et tape dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention.

« Comme il y a un nouveau aujourd’hui, je vais diriger l’échauffement. Pour commencer, tout le monde dehors, pour faire cinq fois le tour du terrain de sport. C’est parti ! »

Nous sortons tous les uns derrière les autres vers l’extérieur, échangeant au passage, nos chaussons de danse contre nos baskets et je commence à courir. Très vite, je sens un regard sur ma nuque et sans me retourner, je sais qu’il appartient au nouveau.

###  **Masaki**

####  _1 août 1996_

Ce matin, en ouvrant la boite aux lettres j’ai aperçu la lettre au logo que je redoutais. Mais à ma surprise, elle ne m’informait pas de mon échec mais de ma réussite à l’examen d’entrée de la Johnny’s entertainement. A l’intérieur était également, un contrat et une convocation pour le rendez-vous pour signer le contrat.

Je suis entré comme un fou dans le restaurant et il m’a bien fallu cinq minutes pour expliquer à ma mère pourquoi j’étais aussi excité. Quand ma mère a fini par réussir à attraper et à lire la lettre que j’agitais sous son nez, elle s’est jointe à mes cris et à appeler mon père dans la cuisine. Heureusement, mes parents sont propriétaires de notre restaurant chinois et nos clients sont habitués à nous voir réagir de manière excentriques. Autrement, cela ferait longtemps qu’ils auraient mis la clé sous la porte.

Quand mon père est sorti de sa cuisine, il est arrivé un grand couteau à la main, se demandant si nous étions en danger, prêt à pourfendre un éventuel agresseur. Mais il a fondu en larmes de joie quand il a appris qu’un de mes rêves se réalisait.

Mes parents ont alors sorti une bonne bouteille de saké et en ont offert un verre à tous les clients du restaurant. Pour le dîner, ils m’ont préparé tous mes plats préférés.

####  _Début juillet 1996_

Le jour de l’audition, j’étais rentré à la maison le cœur prit par deux sentiments très différents.

Le premier concernait l’examen en lui-même : je n’avais pas été nul, mais j’étais banal.

Il y avait pleins de candidats bien meilleurs que moi en danse et en chant. Quant à l’entretien individuel, j’y avais découvert que j’avais peu de chance de rencontrer les SMAP dans un couloir pour le moment puisque l’établissement où nous étions, et qui était aussi le lieu d’entrainement principal des juniors et des débutants, n’était pas celui où travaillaient et s’entrainaient les groupes d’idols qui avaient débuté.

Cependant, à la fin de l’entretien, j’étais allé au distributeur et j’avais rencontré un garçon un peu plus petit que moi. Enfin rencontré était un bien grand mot, mais il était seul et contrairement à la plupart des gens ici il ne semblait ni heureux, ni stressé. Si je devais définir son expression, je dirais … qu’il attendait ? Oui, j’avais décidé qu’il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Je voulais soudain que ce soit moi. Alors j’étais allé le rejoindre dans son coin quelques instants, alors que nous buvions nos rafraichissements. Et je décidai de me lancer.

« Salut. Tu es un junior, ou tu passes l’examen aujourd’hui ? »

« Ni l’un, ni l’autre, je ne suis pas encore junior, je suis débutant. J’apprends et peut-être que je serais junior un jour. »

Alors, ce n’était pas parce que je réussissais l’examen que je serais déjà junior ? Il y avait encore une étape ! Le chemin déjà long me parut encore plus lointain à ces mots. J’allais lui poser une nouvelle question quand je m’aperçus qu’il était parti.

Quand un peu plus tard j’avais quitté le bâtiment avec ma mère, je l’avais de nouveau aperçu. Il nous précédait de quelques mètres, seul toujours, alors que nous étions entourés de petits groupes d’autres jeunes de notre âge. Ceux qui, comme moi, avaient passé l’examen, étaient reconnaissables au parent qui l’accompagnait.

Lui était seul, il était donc déjà dans l’entreprise. Mais pourquoi n’avait-il pas d’amis ? Nous l’avons suivi longtemps, dans le métro, dans le train. Je l’aurais surement suivi jusqu’à chez lui si ma mère ne m’avait pas retenu au moment où nos chemins se sont séparés.

« Masaki ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? Nous sortons seulement de Tokyo ! »

####  _14 août 1996_

Depuis ce jour un mois et demie c’est écoulé. Avant aujourd’hui, je n’étais pas encore revenu sur les lieux de ma rencontre avec lui.

Mes parents et moi allions visiter les locaux. J’avais reçu mon emploi du temps pour la fin des vacances. La Johnny’s faisait penser à un club scolaire : Il y avait des cours trois fois par semaine après l’école et toute une demie journée le samedi. Pendant les vacances, on passait à quatre demies journées.

La visite avait lieu, pendant les heures d’entrainement des juniors (et des débutants) et j’eus la chance d’apercevoir, dans la classe que j’allais intégrer, sa présence. C’était le destin !

« Aiba-kun ! Voici ta classe. Demain, tu te présenteras à 9h30 au bureau et ton professeur de danse t’introduira au groupe. Voici la liste de ce que tu dois avoir avec toi. Et bienvenue parmi nous. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le responsable a salué mes parents et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Je commençais demain et il était dans ma classe de danse ! C’était tout ce que j’avais retenu. Heureusement que les autres informations étaient écrites.

####  _15 août 1996_

Aujourd’hui c’est le grand jour ! J’ai quitté la maison en promettant à mes parents d’être attentif dans le train. Mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de dévisager tout le wagon à la partir de la station où il était descendu lors de notre première rencontre. Malheureusement, il n’était pas là. En même temps il est tôt, car comme j’ai eu peur de me perdre, je suis parti avec une heure d’avance. En sortant du métro, près du centre d’entrainement, je décide de m’arrêter au conbini pour acheter de quoi grignoter. De là, je peux guetter les personnes qui sortent de la station et espérer le voir avant que les cours ne commencent.

Bientôt, je vois d’autres jeunes partir en direction du centre mais je ne le vois pas avant de devoir m’y diriger moi-même. Je rejette cette pensée au loin et me présente rapidement au bureau. Comme l’entraineur n’était pas encore là, on m’invita à rejoindre mon vestiaire et à me changer avant de revenir.

A mon retour, sans avoir aperçu mon presque camarade, le professeur de danse, Yamamoto-sensei, me guide vers la classe tout en m’annonçant ses attentes. Il me demande d’attendre quelques instants dehors, puis m’appelle. J’entre et rejoins Yamamoto-sensei. Face à nous se dresse la classe. Je la scrute, le recherchant parmi eux. Au moment où Sensei m’invite à me présenter en quelques mots je le reconnais et pose mes yeux sur lui.

« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Aiba Masaki. J’ai 13 ans et demie et je suis en 2ème année de collège. J’aime les animaux, ma ville natale : Chiba. Je suis ici parce que je rêve de jouer au basket avec les SMAP. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! »

J’entends quelques ricanements, suite à ma présentation, mais je m’en moque car il ne fait pas parti des moqueurs. Il semble plutôt surpris et je ne sais pas si sais parce qu’il n’arrive pas à fuir mon regard ou à cause de mes paroles. Je vais ensuite poser mon eau et ma serviette et je crée un espace pour m’installer près de lui. Il me jette un nouveau coup d’œil étonné mais fait mine de se concentrer vers le professeur qui fait l’appel.

« Salut ! Je suis Masaki, et toi ? »

Il me regarde de nouveau.

« Nino. Mais, tais-toi. La leçon commence, et tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle pour la danse. »

Je suis tellement concentré sur mon voisin, que j’oublie presque de changer mes chaussons contre mes baskets. Quand je le rejoins dehors, je le rattrape rapidement et admire sa course, qui, bien que lente, est belle.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en français ou en anglais pour me donner vos impressions. J'ai d'autres histoires à poster si vous le souhaiter.  
> A bientôt


End file.
